


A headache isn’t always a bad thing

by Multifandom_damnation



Category: Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: I'm sorry its so short, M/M, for a sad person on tumblr who needed a pick me up, i have also never written jayroy, i wrote it in 3 hours, so I hope this is ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_damnation/pseuds/Multifandom_damnation
Summary: Jason loves Roy. He does. But there are just some things he wishes he didn't do... like make as much noise as he can while Jason has a headache.





	A headache isn’t always a bad thing

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is OK, I've never written Jayroy. I've only done Joyfire, so I hope someone likes it.

Jason had a headache. A throbbing, stinging pain in his head that made it feel like his eyes were being scooped out with a rusty spoon and someone was smashing his head in with Harley Quinn’s mallet. _Or a crowbar_. Jason couldn’t help but think and laughed a little at his own joke.

He closed his eyes and tried to fall back asleep, but a droning rumble made him open them again. He reached for the painkillers on his bedside table, thinking it was the pain in his head. Looking towards the slightly open bedroom door, Jason saw a thick cord wrapped in felt running past and moving side to side like a robotic snake. The sound was significantly louder now that he thought about it and Jason suddenly had an upsetting realisation as he reluctantly hoisted himself up on his elbows and leant over to Roy’s side of the bed.

On Roy’s bedside table, littered with candy wrappers and bolts, bandages and arrow heads, was a to-do-list. Roy’s messy handwriting scribbled over the page in an obnoxious pink glitter gel pen, were a list of things he had to do today, and Jason didn’t know why “Do the dishes”, “Dust”, “Clean the workshop’, and “Order groceries” were already checked. It was 9:00, so unless Roy woke up at 5:30, he wouldn’t have been able to do all of those with how slow he cleaned. But Jason kept reading and to his dismay, “Vacuum the safe house” was on that list.

Jason sighed as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, groaning. “Roy,” He whined “You never clean. You never vacuum. Why today of all days?” He padded barefoot out the door, nearly tripping over the cord of the vacuum that had wrapped around his foot and stumbled towards the sound of muffled music and humming. He saw Roy bopping along to the music with the vacuum in hand, hair tied up in a messy bun that had hair already falling out. He was still in his pyjamas but was wearing some truly ugly purple and yellow polka-dotted socks.

The headache and his mission to stop the noise momentarily forgotten, Jason leant against the door post and watched his boyfriend move. Roy looked like he wanted to dance but the vacuum prevented him. Jason watched as he held the vacuum in one hand and slid on his socks back and forth. His head was bobbing and the music was so loud Jason could hear it and tell what it was. Jason was just content to watch the love of his life shake his booty and sing, but he was brutally reminded by his headache once again, and pushed off of the wall and made his way towards Roy, who still had his back to him.

He put his arms around Roy’s back and nestled his head in the crook of his shoulder, pulling his earphones out. He rolled his eyes as “Cut to the feeling” by Carly Rae Jepson blasted out as though from a speaker, much too loud for someone’s ears. But he didn’t tell Roy off, because he shoots loud guns and blows things up, always forgetting to put buds in, so he couldn’t talk. “Hey Jaybird,” Roy laughed, yanking the vacuum cord out with his foot. The whirring stopped and the room was filled with Carly Rae Jepson, the combined breathing of Roy and Jason, and Roy’s heartbeat. “How did you sleep?”

Jason buried his face deeper into Roy’s shoulder, turning his head. “It was nice-” He kissed Roy’s neck. “-If I hadn’t woken up-” Another kiss. “-With a freakin headache.” Roy stilled as the news rolled over him and as Jason kissed his neck again and sucked. Hard. Jason could feel his breath hitch. “I’m sorry,” Roy whispered. “The vacuum probably isn’t helping is it?”

“Making it worse actually.”

Roy turned to around to face Jason, putting his hand in his pocket and pulling out his phone, pressing pause on his music and threw it on the couch.  He wrapped his hands around Jason, holding him tight. Roy rested his head on his shoulder as Jason rested his chin on his head. Roy toyed with Jason shirt, wrapping it around his fingers then smoothing it out again. “I’m sorry,” He whispered. “Is there anything I can do?”

Jason kissed Roy’s head. “Come back to bed?” He whispered back. He could feel Roy’s smile.

Roy pulled away from Jason in a sort of ballerina move, twisting around and grabbing his hand as he leant towards the kitchen. He let go and grabbed a block of chocolate from the bench. He grabbed a glass, slid to the fridge and poured Jason a class of water, tucking the chocolate under his arm and running to Jason with the glass in one hand.

Jason laughed at Roy’s huge grin as he was pulled towards the bedroom. Roy put the glass down before chucking the chocolate on the pillows and collapsing on the bed, pulling Jason on top of him. Roy cupped Jason’s face, caressing his cheek with his thumb. “I love you,” He breathed. Jason’s eyes were blown wide and he licked his lips, cheeks red and hair messy. Roy didn’t think he looked much better.

Like invisible hands were on the back of their heads pushing them together, they clashed together in a flurry of lips and tongue and panting. Roy slipped his hands under Jason’s pyjama shirt and in turn, Jason pulled Roy’s hair out of its bun and played with the strands, threading them through his fingers. Roy tried to go easy as to not to make Jason’s headache any worse, but Jason obviously didn’t care. He sucked Roy’s lip into his mouth and stuck his tongue through his teeth, twisting this way and that. They pulled away and Jason slid lower to suck bruises into Roy’s neck and chest.

Roy got his legs under him and flipped them both so he was on top, leaving a trail of kisses and bruises down his chest. Jason laughed from above him, and Roy looked up confused. “Your hair tickles.” Jason giggled. Roy buried his face in Jason’s navel and shook his head from side to side, hair flying everywhere and making Jason shake with laughter. Roy could feel it.

He pushed himself off of Jason and made his way up, so they were face to face again. “Let’s get you looked after,” He said, pecking Jason’s forehead. “Up you get.” Rolling over, Roy grabbed the water off the table and the painkillers, shoving 2 in Jason’s direction. He took them and when they were in his mouth, Roy passed him the water. Jason downed half the glass before handing it back to Roy.

They got under the covers after Roy had closed the blinds. Opening the packet, Roy passed Jason a generous amount of chocolate before fixing the pillows. Jason ate the chocolate as he rested his head on Roy’s chest. He fell asleep to the sound of Roy’s beating heart, fingers playing with his hair and the taste of chocolate and coffee on his lips.


End file.
